The present invention relates to a multipurpose athletic training apparatus which can be alternatively arranged into different forms for use as a rebound apparatus for rebounding balls thrown against it, a trampoline for performing acrobatic tumbling and jumping feats, a net post assembly for holding a net for the game of badminton, or an outdoor table for holding things.
A variety of exercising apparatus, including stationary bikes, exe-hikers, abdominal boards, thigh & knee machines, chest developers, etc. have been developed, and have appeared on the market. There are also known various athletic training apparatus designed for athletic training, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,189, entitled "RECREATIONAL PRACTICE APPARATUS FOR REBOUNDING BALLS": U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,751, entitled "REBOUND APPARATUS"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,251, entitled "TENNIS BALL REBOUND PRACTICE NET"; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/377,994 filed on Jan. 25, 1995 for "TRAMPOLINE"; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/301,391 filed on Sep. 8, 1994 for "MOBILE BACKBOARD FOR BALL GAME PRACTICING". The mobile backboard for ball game practicing of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/301,391, which is an invention of the present inventor, comprises an open frame, a cloth bed stretched within the open frame by springs for rebounding balls thrown against it, and a foldaway stand connected to the open frame for supporting the open frame in a sloping position. The trampoline of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/377,994, which is another invention of the present inventor, comprises a plurality of legs, an open frame supported on the legs, a jumping bed stretched within the open frame, and an elastic rubber cord hung on the open frame to hold the jumping bed. The aforesaid athletic training apparatus are functional, however they provide only one specific function for a specific purpose.